Episode 8289 (18th October 2018)
It becomes clear private investigator Glen is scamming Victoria, but will Aaron, Robert and Marry be able to get to her in time? Elsewhere, Maya decides to move into Farrers Barn after talking to Leyla whilst Rhona realises Leo is being bullied. Plot Moira shows Matty the note from Cain saying he needs to get away for a while. Robert is annoyed that Aaron kept Adam's whereabouts a secret from him. Aaron explains he was just trying to protect him then shows Robert the message from Adam saying he's met someone else. Robert insists they need to tell Victoria. Maya mentions to David that she's viewing a flat in town. David reminds her she can stay at Farrers Barn but Maya doesn't believe they're ready to move in together, especially as so many of David's exes live in the village. It's Rebecca's first day back working behind the bar. Victoria mentions to Harriet that she's hired a former Hotten police officer turned private instigator, Glen Howell. Harriet doesn't recognise the name. Glen approaches Victoria and informs her he's found out where Adam is - he's in Portugal. He explains his contact will only reveal Adam's exact location if she pays £5,000. Diane fed up of Daz and questions when Bernice is going to end things. David mentions to Leyla that he's messed things up with Maya again by moving to fast. Leyla assures him he'll find someone else but David states he doesn't want to find someone else as he really likes Maya. Rhona watches as Pete plays with Leo in the park. Rhona suggests Pete comes with her to pick up Leo from school later and she can introduce him to the teachers so he can start doing the school run. Moira is shocked to learn Victoria is trying to track Adam down. Victoria explains Adam is in Portugal and she's sold her mum's wedding ring and some other items to raise the money to discover his exact location. Before Victoria gets into Glen's car, Matty pickpockets the envelope of money from her bag. Once Glen has driven off with Victoria, Matty reveals to Moira that Adam isn't in Portugal. Liam pops into the salon and tells Bernice he can't stop thinking about her. Moira can't believe that Matty knew Adam was in Budapest and didn't tell her. Robert and Aaron are alarmed to learn Victoria went off with Glen even more so when Moira reveals Victoria took £5,000 with her Harriet states a legitimate private detective wouldn't ask for that much in cash. Matty produces the envelope of money believing he's done good by stopping Victoria being ripped off but Robert and Aaron label him an idiot. Leyla bumps into Maya outside the café and questions why she's using her as an excuse not to move in with David, telling Maya she's never going to meet a man as sweet as David. When Rhona and Pete return to from picking Leo up from school, Rhona notices a sticky note with "kick me" written on it and realises her son is being bullied. Maya appears in the shop and informs David and Jacob that she wants to move in after all. David and Jacob are delighted. Glen drives Victoria to a container port. He explains that his contact wanted to meet somewhere out of the way then he heads off to meet the contact leaving Victoria alone by the car. Kerry and Dan are struggling for money so Bernice suggests Daz moves back into Dale Head to help with the rent. Kerry isn't keen. Diane watches as Liam follows Bernice to the toilet. Aaron, Robert, Moira and Matty discuss what to do about Victoria. Diane walks into the ladies' toilets to find Bernice snogging Liam. Liam assures Diane his intentions are honourable whilst Bernice explains she hasn't felt like this since Andy. Glen returns and tells Victoria that his contact wants the money. Victoria refuses to hand the money over until she knows where Adam is although Glen manages to talk her around. Victoria goes through her bag and realises the money is gone. Harriet informs Aaron, Robert and Matty that she's checked up on Glen and he's never worked for Hotten police. Matty's find my friend phone app tells them Victoria is at the docks so Robert, Aaron and Matty rush there. Meanwhile, at the docks, Glen turns on Victoria and grabs her by her jack, making it clear he to her was scamming her. Victoria manages to elbow Glen and makes a run for it... Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Glen - David Lonsdale Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar, exterior and ladies' toilets *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Unknown port Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes